pokemonglitchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Poké Sakusei/Chapter 2
Prof. Yew was very patient for Jude's boat to arrive. Ever since that email came, he was as happy as can be. Today would be the day that his boat should return. So Professor Yew waited patiently on the edge of Nureta Port. He had been sitting for hours, but he did not mind. For his colleague had done what he wanted, and he was happy. The sun shone across the sky, and the sky was of a radiant cyan color. The waves crashed gently onto the beach shore, and a sound emerged from the distance. Professor Yew put his hand over his eyes as to block out the sun, and saw a boat. This wasn't any boat, this was, Jude's boat. Jude walked onto the dock and greeted Yew with a handshake. They seemed to be more then professor and colleague now, more like friend and friend. Maybe even father and son some might think. After breaking the ice, they then took the serious matters into their lab. ---- "So hand me the feather." required Professor Yew. Jude took out the small box that Yew saw in the video, and opened it revealing a golden-red feather. The feather itself was very large, as large as tall as a pickle, and as wide as a potato. Prof. Yew took the feather and placed it in front of him. Yew leaned a microscope over the feather so he could zoom in on it. He took a fine piece of pliers, and plucked one very small golden hair from the feather. He then placed it on top of what looked like a scanner that he called a Poké Sakusei. Yew was then very careful to type in a code on a keypad attached to the Poké Sakusei. He said it out loud gently as to help him remember it. "&▒FDÓ8▒" "Not being rude, but why is that the code?" "The code must be so random and so hard to generate that nobody unauthorized could access it. Seeing that it requires to alter the keys by rearranging the circuit board, I don't see anybody accessing it anytime soon." When Yew finished typing in the code, he hit a green button. The action was followed by a small but attentive beep. "Take the feather, I need it no longer." "Thankyou." Jude replied, he was very honored and proud to get the feather. For he did something of the greatest things he has done in his life. "Do you remember what to do?" Yew gently asked Jude, he was very gracious and loving with him now that he has gotten the feather. Yew wanted Jude to enter the DNA as to get Moltres's genes within the machine. "I, I think so." Jude nervously replied, "Well let's hope you don't mess up." Jude went to the Poké Sakusei, he took a deep breath. If he made an error he could vitally damage the DNA, making it impossible to enter. If that happened Jude would have to get an entire new feather. Apparently, Pokémon had two strands in each of their DNA. One being for their physicalness, and the other for their specialness. Physicality and Speciality are resembled by P and S, followed by one hyphen and six digits from the Pokémon DNA alphabet. There also is a Pokémon DNA alphabet; 0 means Normal, 1 means Fighting, 2 means Flying, 3 means Poison, 4 means Ground, 5 means Rock, 6 means Bug, 7 means Ghost, 8 means Steel, 9 means Fire, ~ means Water, ! means Grass, @ means Electric, # means Psychic, $ means Ice, % means Dragon, and ^ means Dark. / means the absence of a type, this is used when a Pokémon does not have a Special or Physical type. When a Pokémon has two types but they are both physical or special, another strand is added, this is known as P2 (Physical 2) or S2 (Special 2) For example, a Weedle which is half bug and poison type, would get the code; P-666666 P2-333333 S-////// For legendary Pokémon, there is another strand of DNA. This is the Golden type, which is given to all legendary Pokémon. It simply means that the Pokémon is legendary or not, and there is only one digit being the + sign. It simply means that the Pokémon is legendary. The Golden type would be resembled by a G. When one were to type in the DNA, then would then completely distinguish which Pokémon it is, by then entering C for Code followed by a hyphen and the code used for the Pokémon. Jude looked at the Poké Sakusei, it said He knew exactly what to do. He sweated nervously, and slowly typed in the code. Immediately, Jude relaxed in his chair. His deed was done. "Julian," said, Professor Yew, "Thankyou. Thankyou so much. I think we should call it a day." With that, Yew and Jude left the laboratory, turning off the lights as they did. All seemed pleasent. But Jude couldn't help feeling he was forgetting something, something, something vital. But he just couldn't figure out what, eventually he forgot about it. But he did forget something; when he finished typing the code, he forgot to hit the Enter button. ---- The Main Page